ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jim Bexley
Voiced by David Tennant History Jim was born and grew up in Scotland. he grew up with a fascination of magic and even learned several magic tricks. however, at the age of 16, his Mutant Powers surfaced and he was alienated from everyone except his parents. however, he couldn't take the segregation and went on a trip around the world to find real magic. in Vietnam, he found a Temple to a long forgotten Deity, when exploring the temple, he found a large Ruby, when he picked it up, he disappeared in a flash of light and was transported to a strange realm. he looked up in front of himself to see a red giant sitting on a throne. the Giant revealed himself to be the dark god Cyttorak and said that he needed a new Avatar, because his current one was useless to him. being amazed by all things magical, Jim couldn't refuse. he was sent back to earth in a blind rage caused by his new power, he completely destroyed the temple with his bare hands before he came to his senses. he knew that he had to treat do something about his violent urges, every time he looked at a building, he got the overwhelming urge to destroy it. he travelled around by foot now, noticing that he never got tired of walking. in India, he met another Telepath, a Guru who was just as powerful as Professor Xavier, the Guru showed him the way to inner peace and helped him to develop his Telepathy, from simply reading surface thoughts of people to creating Psy-barriers in his head, he used this ability to seal away some of Cyttoraks influence, his Guru then suggested that he go to the Xavier school. He then joined Magneto and Xavier along with the X-men and Brotherhood when they launched their giant meteor ship, "The Botany Bay" this was due to the Mutants wanting to find a land to call their own, without the persecution of Humans... to find a place to call home, unlike most other X-Men, he chose to sleep and work down with the Brotherhood members on the large ship. Crossing Over Some form of Strange Fate led him to join a team of beings from all over the multiverse. It was there that he met his to-be wife Kyzan Bexley. He was drawn to her spitfire attitude and the fact that he had had a relationship with a mutant who bore a striking resemblance to Kyzan. Plumber Work Wanting to give back to the universe, Jim pursuaded Kyzan to join the Plumbers along with him. As user of an Ultimatrix, she was accepted on the fast-track to being a Magister, and after introducing Azmuth to Haggis, Azmuth took a liking to Jim. After they achieved the rank of Magister, they were given command of a Special tasks group known as Flushout Squad. However, she was later given time off as she fell pregnant, as such, Jim was given command of Flushout Squad. Family *Kyzan Bexley (Wife) *Robert Bexley (Son) *Rynaxx Bexley (Daughter) *Jornax (Alternate Reality Step-Son) *Jake Cummings (Son-in-law) *Tony Cummings (Grandson) *Looma Red Wind (Daughter-in-law) *Jim Bexley Red Wind (Grandson) *Korriga Bexley Red Wind (Granddaughter) Category:Plumbers Category:Crossovers Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Parents Category:Bexley Family Category:Heroes Category:Magister